


Time Out-Take Five

by smalltrolven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltrolven/pseuds/smalltrolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody comes back to Rufus’ cabin for another visit, and is happy to find that Sam and Dean aren't there for once.  She and Bobby make good use of the empty cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out-Take Five

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Written for the Jody/Bobby spot on my spn-pairing-bingo card. Title thanks to Dave Brubeck which maybe you should listen to while you read this story.  
> Warnings: Set sometime between episode 7.02 and 7.07  
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, only my words.

Bobby’s deep in research, trying to help Sam and Dean who are finally out of his hair and out on the road on a case.  There’s Dave Brubeck blasting on the stereo to keep him awake, about ten books open on the small table, most of a six-pack is gone just this afternoon and he doesn’t remember the last time he ate much less showered and there it is. Again. He must not just be hearing things.  An actual knock at the door of his cabin.  He corrects himself, Rufus’ cabin that is.

He knows there’s only one person who would be knocking, so he detours to the sink and splashes water on his face and hair, and wipes it off hastily on the near-clean dish towel.  He takes an apple from the bowl and munches a big bite hoping it will help with his beer breath and avoid any nagging about eating well and opens the door.  And there she is. Looking at him with that wry, almost suspicious, evaluating expression he’s come to look forward to.  Means she’s up to something.

“Afternoon Jody, come on in.” He says after he finishes chewing his apple, smiling wide because yeah, he’s damn glad to see someone’s face besides Sam and Dean’s ugly mugs.

“Morning you mean. Hiya Bobby.”  She goes to push past him through the doorway but he stops her by putting his arm out.

“Aren’t you forgettin’ somethin’?” He asks, bringing her in close for a hug.

She kind of melts a little into his arms, just happy that he finally lets himself have at least this without a fight and hugs him back hard, leaning up a little to kiss him quickly on the lips.

“I came to see how you’re doing, not get manhandled at the front door, aren’t ya goin’ to let me in?” She sasses at him.

“Yeah yeah, make yourself at home, you know the drill.” He reluctantly lets go of her all the way and steps back so she can enter the cabin, and finishes eating his apple as she looks around the main room.

“Man, it smells like teenage boy in here. What the heck have you three been getting up to?”

“Blame it on the Winchesters, they’ve been so hormonal, lately I swear they’re going through puberty again or somethin’.  Especially Dean once he finally got outta that damn leg cast.  I tell you, if they hadn’t taken off on a case, I woulda murdered them in their sleep tonight.” Bobby throws his apple core into the trash bin under the sink.

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah, they think they’re hilarious, but I swear it’s like living with an old-married couple the way they carry on and fight.  I can only take so much you know?”

“I can just imagine.  So they’re gone huh?” Jody asks, perched on the arm of the ratty red leatherette sofa.

“Yeah, they’ll be out at least a few days.”

“Think you’d want some company?”

“Depends on who’s doing the offering.”  He comes a little closer, liking the sound of that potential offer.

She whacks him on the stomach hard, “Bobby Singer, you need to learn when the hell to shut up.”

He mimes zipping his lip, but still manages to giggle a little, eyes twinkling at her spunky reaction.

“I brought you dinner fixings for later.” She says, hoping it’ll be what gets him to say yes.

“Just inviting yourself over huh?” He steps closer, right in between her spread legs.

She grabs him around the middle and looks up into his fond familiar face, “Didn’t think you’d mind too much.”

Then there’s not much talking after that, because they both know the score. There’s no explanations or courtship that needs to happen.  Neither one of them has had this chance in a long while; and so, since they’re both consenting adults and they have the place to themselves, they go for it.  They just forget the who’s who and sad-sack stories of Bobby Singer and Jody Mills.  Over the back of the couch, on top of the rickety table, out on the porch under the moonlight, and finally ending up wrapped up in each other’s arms in the bedroom all night long.  They give themselves over to making up for lost time and too many months (or is it years) without any companionship or joy at being touched, held, shit even just wanted or desired.

~!~!~!~!~

As Jody goes to leave the next day, they kiss for a long time at the side of her police cruiser, Bobby pressing her into the warm metal, so grateful to have a warm willing woman in his arms, pretty reluctant to let her ever leave.  “Thanks Jody, this was, well it was just what I needed.  You have no idea.”

“Same here Bobby, I’m glad we finally had the place to ourselves.”

That’s when they hear the sound of paper flapping and rustling in the late morning breeze, there’s a piece of binder paper stuck under the windshield wiper of her police cruiser.

She leans over and picks it off and reads:

_We’re sorry we missed seeing you Jody._

_Hope Bobby didn’t make you clean this time._

_And we hope you left some lasagna for us._

_Love, Sam and Dean._

“Those fuckers.” Grouses Bobby, burying his face in her shoulder to hide his laughter.

“Guess the jig is up, huh?” Laughs Jody, loudly enough to scare one of the blackbirds up out of the trees.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this you know.” Bobby complains into the skin of her neck, relishing the taste of sweet woman sweat and salt.

“Awww, wasn’t it worth it? You’re hurtin’ my feelings here Bobby.” Giggles Jody pushing him off with a mock pissed-off face.

“Cut it out woman, I’m just bitchin’ just to bitch.  You know this was worth it.  It was real special, and don’t you forget it.”  He pulls her back into his body for another deep kiss, his beard rubbing the already irritated skin on her face. 

She’s got some major beard burn going but she doesn’t care at this point. “After a kiss like that I don’t think I’ll be forgettin’ anytime soon.  I’m sorry, but I gotta hit the road, you know how long the drive is.  Shift starts tomorrow night and I’ll be lucky to make that.” She hugs him one last time, kissing his neck just under his beard at the edge where he’s most sensitive, and relishes feeling him shiver.  Reluctantly she steps away and gets into the car, closing the door and then rolling down the window.

He reaches through the window opening and touches her cheek gently, “Drive like the wind then. Be safe out there.”

She smiles up at him, thrilled and pleased beyond measure to see how deeply happy he looks for once, she feels powerful and competent, because she made that happen, “You too.”

As she drives off, Bobby trudges back into the cabin, looking around the edges of the road for Sam and Dean’s latest rattletrap car, but they’re nowhere in sight, hopefully they’re in town buying some damn groceries for once. “Serves ‘em right keeping me up all night with their racket.” He says to himself with a grin, “About damn time it was my turn.”

**~FIN~**


End file.
